


Delicate Shoalin Fighters

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Kung Fu, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Three brothel workers seek out a teacher to teach them a new fighting style when a corrupt and ruthless Constable kills a close friend.





	Delicate Shoalin Fighters

**Delicate Shoalin Fighters**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Part 1**

221 B.C. ,Chu Province

Yan Ai, Fu Lin, Han Bao, and Su Yun have all started working at a brothel to pay the debts their families owed the gang leader that has taken over the province, Geng Tao. Geng Tao comes to the brothel with sixty of his Red Viper gang members. Dai Hu, the owner of the brothel orders Su Yun to entertain Geng Tao, but Su Yun refused.

Dai Hu slapped Su Yun, seeing her friend hit angered Fu Lin.

Constable Deng Wu, who is standing next to Geng Tao draws his chain whip and swings it at Su Yun, the chain struck Su Yun hard across her face, drawing blood and forcing Su Yun to her knees. Fu Lin and Yan Ai rush to Su Yun's aid.

 


End file.
